Known connectors for flexible electrical conducting elements, for example for flexible PCBs or LED strips, are based on a clamping principle and are usually constructed in such a way that an operator pushes one end to be connected of an electrical conducting element into a clamp and presses this end against a resilient contact element by means of a rotatably mounted knob, as described in EP 0 773 608 B1. Furthermore, connectors for flexible PCBs are known in which, after they have been inserted in a connecting region, the flexible PCBs are fixed beneath a mounted cover by means of a pressure means, as described in DE 10 2007 063 217 A1.
However, clamp-based fastening means require high clamping forces so that an electrical conducting element cannot be pulled out inadvertently. Moreover, the fastening system needs to have a relatively rigid structure, which is expensive to produce.
Moreover, to fasten electrical conducting elements, plug and socket contacts can be used which are, for example, soldered onto a flexible PCB. However, there is hereby always a need for additional strain relief in order to prevent unintentional separation of the electrical contacts.